Krismasi Busu
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Spock finally makes two important decisions: 1- Perform in the Winter Holiday Officers Revue and 2- Woo Nyota Uhura. Previous story: The Only One Who Knows. Next Story: 30 Dates. Lots of appropriate holiday fluff!


**Character/Pairing:** Spock/Uhura, Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Charlene, M'Benga, Christine, Marlena, Janice  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** The Terran winter celebration causes Spock to reflect on his human friendships, especially with Nyota Uhura.  
**Warning:** Unmitigated FLUFF! Also, song!fic and it's 5K+ words. lol  
**A/N:** I was able to finish this because I took today off, my birthday! lol This my Christmas and 'how they first got together' story. Takes place some time after The Only One Who Knows. References episodes Bread and Circuses and A Piece of the Action. Next story: Ashayam

* * *

'Ahead warp factor one, Mr. Chekov.' Kirk eyed Spock and McCoy just as they were turning to leave, 'Umm, gentlemen, speaking of the son of God...' He chuckled when McCoy rolled his eyes, 'May I remind you both that the holiday party is _tomorrow_. Now, I realize we've been under a lot of strain lately, but I fully expect you to participate.' He gave them the patented captain stare.

Spock and McCoy gave each other a look. Kirk knew that look. They'd been cultivating it for quite some time and he knew when he was about to be humored.

'Of course, Captain.' 'Sure, Jim. No problem.'

He sighed as he watched the two men leave. He'll probably have to sic the recreation officer on them.

* * *

Spock sat down and studied the old holographic projection as it played a musical performance. Despite the captain's skepticism as well as Dr. McCoy's, he did plan on participating in this year's celebration. The away mission on planet 892-IV convinced him that he needed to be 'more aggressive in wooing' Nyota Uhura, as McCoy had pointed out rather obviously during their enforced confinement. He was straying into largely unknown territory, but the mental and physical attraction he felt for her was becoming a distraction. He _had_ to pursue this course of action with her to its logical conclusion, whatever that may be, even if it meant risking their friendship.

_"Do you know why you're not afraid to die, Spock? You're more afraid of living. Each day you stay alive is just one more day you might slip, and let your human half peek out. That's it, isn't it? Insecurity. Why, you wouldn't know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling."_

He'd grudgingly accepted that perhaps McCoy had a point for once. He had lived and worked with this crew for more than two years and he'd come to think of many as friends. His experiences with humans, beyond that of his mother and her family, made up for more than half of his life now.

His insecurity had always been about being too human and not being Vulcan enough. He had teetered sometimes as he walked the line between honoring his two heritages. He sighed as he put the holo on loop and sunk into a meditative state.

It had been easier in the beginning with Captain Pike, he'd been more emotionally expressive and open then to human ways. At the time, it seemed logical to adapt himself to such an overwhelmingly human environment. He'd had something to prove to himself and to others and he was certainly no longer concerned with what his father thought.

In the end though, it became tedious being the only Vulcan and non-human on board the ship. The humans had expectations he couldn't fulfill always and it just wasn't who he was in the end: a Vulcan. He'd even bungled a few potential relationships and then had difficulty re-establishing personal boundaries. With the exception of losing Pike and Number One, he'd been greatly relieved when the mission ended and the majority of the crew had turned over, with the exception of himself and Sulu.

Perhaps he'd overcompensated with this crew and captain for those past mistakes. But judging from their affection alone, one would certainly not be aware that he'd done everything he could to keep them at arm's length. Then again, there were many unexpected things that happened on this mission. He didn't expect to be divorced after his first pon farr or to have reconciled, for the most part, with his father. He hadn't counted on a close relationship with the new captain, or even one with an interminably incorrigible doctor. He hadn't expected the loyalty and friendship of Sulu either, considering the young lieutenant's penchant for gossip.

Most of all, he hadn't expected Nyota Uhura. He'd been quite aware of her academic reputation, but he hadn't been expecting _her_. Her physical beauty, her grace and compassion. Despite what she had termed a very shaky beginning, their friendship had formed, based on those high standards of mutual respect and professionalism, and in turn blossomed into trust...and something else. He hadn't even realized how much she'd become a part of his life, until she'd shown up one evening in Sickbay as he was recovering from an injury acquired during an away mission.

Yes, it was high time he'd made his feelings known to her.

* * *

'Ny, what's the matter with you? You're a million miles away. You're not in the holiday spirit?'

'No, it's not that, I'm just missing home right now. The farm, my parents, everyone really.'

Charlene tsked, 'You _need_ a better distraction. Life is short, Ny, especially on _this_ ship. Tim's been gone for months and you've been moping around like....'

'I need a break from _boys_.'

'Exactly, Ny. _Boys_. It's time to have some fun. You've got a shipload of _men_ here and _some_ of them are pretty good friends of yours.' Charlene jumped, startled, when Sulu came up from behind and scared her.

_'Yeah, Ny. Some of them are good friends of yours,'_ Sulu mimicked. He was holding a huge poinsettia in one arm.

'Stow it, Sulu.' Charlene pinched his free arm.

'Ow! Hey, I'm serious.' He shifted his burden, face obscured by red flowers, 'You guys better quit yakking and finish decorating because the party starts right after the performance. And you're not going to have time...' He started walking to the other side of the rec room where there were several decorative plants and ornaments arranged festively.

She rolled her eyes at him, 'Yes, _mother_! We're actually almost done. But someone'll probably need to finish for us.'

'Well that figures, you better get down to the auditorium, they're getting ready for the first performance.'

Nyota grinned and patted his arm, 'Thanks, Sulu. You'll be there?'

'Yep! With Dr. McCoy and Pavel.' He waved, 'Tell Harb I'll be right behind you. Just have to finish with this.'

They hustled down to the auditorium, which was already beginning to fill with off-duty crew. They split up for the time being. Charlene was assisting performers backstage with props and costumes, along with Scotty. Later, Nyota would be joining Marlena, Janice and Christine in singing Christmas carols as the opening number.

She was nervous, as she always was when performing like this, but she felt very confident in her cute elf outfit. It was a two tone green and red tunic that came down mid-thigh, a jaunty hat with bells and the coup de grace: black stiletto boots with a silvery, fuzzy trim that came up to her calves. Christine had dressed as a brightly glowing red and white candy cane and Marlena was in a sexy, short red dress with white trim. Janice wasn't too happy about being upstaged though, since she'd dressed in the exact same thing. But Nyota and Christine had smoothed things over between the two, convincing both that it worked for their number.

'You're like matching licorice sticks.' Christine offered gamely, and was promptly rewarded with a swat to the backside from Janice.

Their performance was a blur, but they did a great job in getting the audience warmed up and all of the carols had lyrics projected so people could sing a long if they wanted.

Afterwards, Nyota and the women sat in their seats in the front row, reserved for the performers so they could watch the remaining acts.

Scotty was next, in formal jacket and kilt, which elicited several catcalls and wolf whistles from the audience. 'Ay, thank you, ladies! _And_ laddies! Come find me under the mistletoe later!' He brought out his bagpipes and played a selection of Scottish holiday songs.

For the third act, McCoy strode on stage, his old acoustic guitar in hand, and sang about a man named Mr. Grinch that Nyota had never heard before.

_You're a mean one, Mister Grinch.  
You really are a heeeel._

_You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mister Griii-inch!_

Chekov came on stage, dressed in an ill-fitting red jacket with white trim and bright green leggings that looked too tight. Nyota laughed hysterically, she'd never seen Chekov look quite this ridiculous. Sulu trotted out behind him, dressed in brown clothes and had an odd, curving branch tied to his head with a white strip of cloth.

Though she wasn't familiar with the story, she laughed at their antics on stage, thoroughly enjoying the rhyming language and wicked imagery describing the despicable Mister Grinch. It was a song well-suited for McCoy to sing and he did so with great zeal.

Chekov was also very enthusiastic. Perhaps too much. There were times when Chekov would stand stiffly, straight-faced, hands clasped behind his back, head cocked to one side and one eyebrow arched pointedly at the audience. Nyota gasped in laughter and wondered if he were purposely skewering Mr. Spock with his mimicry. She looked around for Spock in the audience but couldn't find him, not as though he'd have a reaction to it anyway.

Nyota nudged Marlena sitting next to her, 'Is he...?'

She laughed, 'Oh yes he is! And he'll _never_ live this down. I'm sure Spock'll make him pay for that later. I know _I_ would!' They cackled together.

They clapped and whistled loudly when they finished. Sulu and Chekov milked it for all it was worth, especially Chekov who had to be dragged from the stage by Sulu.

McCoy just shook his head and stayed put, lightly strumming his guitar as he called Captain Kirk to the stage.

Kirk bounded up the stairs and smiled as he addressed the cheering audience, 'Thank you! And so finally tonight...' He turned when McCoy whispered something. 'Oh, ok, I guess I'm _not_ closing out the show like I thought.' He laughed, 'Ok, well here's a _very_ old song that I'm sure a few of you out there will appreciate. Hit it, Bones!'

McCoy strummed out wildly for a few seconds and then nodded to Kirk who sang:

_Put on your yarmulke,  
Here comes Hanukkah!  
So much funukah,  
To celebrate Hanukkah!_

Kirk spread his arms wide and grinned as he sang, sometimes laughing through the lyrics:

_Hanukkah is the festival of lights!  
Instead of __**one**__ day of presents, we have eight craaazy nights._

_When you feel like the only kid in town  
Without a Christmas tree,  
Here's a list of people who are Jewish just like you and meeee...._

Nyota and Marlena looked at each other and laughed loud and long as Kirk named prominent leaders and famous entertainers of the Jewish faith.

_...you don't need "Deck The Halls" or "Jingle Bell Rock"!  
'Cause you can spin a dreidel with me, Captain Kirk, but __**not**__ Mister Spock!_

At that, the audience erupted into cheers and piercing whistles. Nyota turned in her seat to look behind her. Some people had jumped up to clap and sing along.

_Tell your friend Veronica  
It's time to celebrate Hanukkah.  
I hope I get a harmonikkah  
Oh this lovely, lovely Hanukkah!_

_So drink your gin and tonikkah  
And smoke your marijuanikkah!  
If you really, really wannakkah  
Have a happy, happy, happy, happy Hanukkaaaah!_

Whooping her approval, Nyota got to her feet to give Kirk an ovation. On the other side of her, Chekov had jumped to his feet with his fist in the air. Kirk laughed and returned the power salute. He bowed graciously and exited the stage, down the front stairs and into an empty chair reserved for him in the front row. McCoy set aside his guitar for a moment and helped Harb, the rec officer, push a chair and keyboard out to the center of the stage. McCoy then gathered his guitar and stool and cleared off.

Harb turned to the raucous audience, gesturing for them to quiet down, 'Now, originally Captain Kirk was to close out this year's show as usual, but this last performer decided at the last minute to join...'

'Mr. Freakin' Upstager.' McCoy stage whispered to Kirk as he came over to sit beside him, while Kirk shushed him quiet.

Charlene ducked down as she passed the front row, looking for an open seat and since finding none, she plopped herself in Nyota's lap.

'...so please give a warm welcome to Mr. Spock!'

While clapping vigorously, Charlene nudged Nyota's chest with her elbow and whispered, 'Here comes your _man_, Ny!'

Nyota hissed, loud enough to be heard, 'Will you shut _up_, Miss Bony Ass?!'

Her syllables hung in the air for a moment just as a hush swept through the audience. Nyota held her breath as Spock walked across the stage. Damn, that man certainly had presence. That could _not_ be denied. She let a sigh escape and rested her head against Charlene's arm. He looked so devastatingly handsome. He had not dressed in his formal uniform, but in a single breasted, black three piece suit, very similar to the one he wore on Sigma Iotia II. There were three buttons which he'd undone, revealing a form-fitting vest. She closed her eyes and savored the sight. Gods, but did she love a well-dressed man!

She could hear McCoy's low mutters about a funeral dirge and she pushed forward against Charlene's back to hiss at him, _'Quiet!'_ Then, suddenly, light laughter sprung up behind her as Spock was joined on stage by a very strange looking person, a young boy.

Although clearly an old holographic projection, the human depicted was oddly shaped, with an over-sized head, short curly hair and brown skin, sitting at a set of drums. Coming in right behind him was a dog with black ears, white fur and walking upright. And _he_ was holding an instrument twice as big as he! He seemed programmed to interact with the audience, nodding and grinning.

People were murmuring and whispering now, but Spock had not acknowledged them, merely sitting on his piano stool, his hands poised over the keyboard. He began playing, his notes strong and sure and she grinned from the sheer joy that sprung from his keyboard. She laughed, completely transported and, her arms through Charlene's, started clapping in time to the music.

But then Charlene jumped to her feet and pulled Nyota up and they began dancing in the front aisle. Pavel soon cut in, twirling her around a few times. All the performers had gotten up to dance. Sulu danced very strangely but also mimicked the white beagle on stage, who'd dropped his holographic guitar and broken out with unbridled abandonment.

Nyota laughed until tears were streaming down her face when the dog got up on Spock's piano and did another infectious dance. Spock only looked up at the dancing dog and raised an eyebrow,which only brought more howls of laughter from the audience.

There was a moment of stunned silence when the final notes died away, but afterward, Spock was greeted with thunderous applause and shouts of 'Bravo!' that lasted for several minutes.

Spock got up from his chair and with great dignity, bowed once, even as the beagle continued to dance around him. His darkened eyes met Nyota's briefly, and she could only grin and laugh, tears threatening to spill again, clapping like crazy. He then sat down and obliged his audience one more time.

* * *

'So, the Grinch had it in him after all.' McCoy took a long sip from his cup of water.

'Grinch? That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't Leonard?' Nyota smiled sweetly, knowing just how to put McCoy in his place. 'I thought he played beautifully.'

McCoy stared at her for a moment and drawled, 'You would.'

She made a face at him and he playfully hip checked her. They hung back against the far wall of the recreation room, watching the others as they drank, ate and made merry. Neither of them had eaten yet. McCoy, because he thought he'd wait until M'Benga broke his fast, since it was still only the twenty-eighth day of Ramadan. And Nyota because she thought to wait and join the two men for dinner.

In the meantime, she spent time chatting with her friends, all of whom had something to say about the show, particularly Spock's performance. Nyota kept her eyes peeled for the Vulcan, wanting to congratulate him on his first holiday show being such a success, but he was nowhere to be found. Her and Bones danced a lot, working up a considerable appetite that made them very thankful when M'Benga finally showed up, having been relieved from Sickbay.

While they ate dinner, the three sat around sharing their stories of growing up in their particular traditions. She learned a lot about the story McCoy had read and the music that Spock played, both from old North American traditions. M'Benga recalled fondly the celebrations he had as a child with his family during Eid ul-Fitr, the holiday that marked the end of Ramadan. He'd gotten a tricorder as a gift from his father when he was ten, it had inspired him to become a scientist and then a doctor.

'It was a toy of course, but my goodness, I couldn't put it down for _anything_! My mother would come in after I was asleep to pry it out of my hands!' M'Benga chuckled.

It was a fairly quiet holiday party this year, especially since Kirk had banned alcohol from the party itself. Perhaps this was why there was such a laid back vibe. Some people were still dancing, though slow dances now. She had a feeling that the party may be winding down, but that somewhere, Scotty was having his _own_ party and one that included his finest bottle of Scotch.

And McCoy was already making his excuses, claiming that he'd needed to turn in for an early shift. M'Benga soon followed after him, though Nyota actually believed _him_ when he said he was going to bed.

She sighed, alone at the table. It was just as well. The party was almost over and she'd offered to stay behind and help Riley and Harb clean up and get organized. It'd been a long day and she was looking forward to relaxing with some hot chocolate and a good read.

But as she got up from her seat, she finally noticed Spock, still dressed resplendently in his suit, standing near the doorway that led to an adjoining conference room. She cringed when she realized that Spock was standing under a sprig of mistletoe. Casually, she made her way over to him, not wanting to draw attention to an embarrassing situation. He obviously had no idea what kind of emotional displays he was leaving himself open to.

'Hi, Spock!' She smiled, recalling his piano playing, 'You gave a beautiful performance. It was a wonderful song and really inspired. Everyone enjoyed it immensely.'

Spock dipped his head in thanks, 'Your appreciation is gratifying. I noticed that a few were inspired to dance as well.'

She laughed, 'Yes and I managed quite well, even in these heels.' Nyota's cheeks grew warm when his eyes slowly dropped to her black stiletto boots in careful consideration.

'Yes, I believe you do manage well.' Spock looked down at her and paused for a moment.

She stared back at him, unsure. Reading Spock was an artform, one that she had not mastered yet. Spock was such a blank page, it was easy for some to project their own ideas on what Spock could be thinking. He gave _everything_ careful consideration and the look he was giving her was no different from the ones he gave to planetary anomalies. Or to the Horta. Right? 'Thank you, Spock. I do try.' She smiled again, nervously, 'But I thought I'd come over here to let you know that you happen to be standing in the doorway.' She arched her eyebrow and glanced upward, indicating the mistletoe.

Spock followed her gaze, 'Ah, yes. Thank you, Lieutenant, for pointing that out.'

'No problem, Mr. Spock. I just didn't want you caught unawares by _that_ particular human tradition. I realize that such displays....'

'I know, Ms. Uhura. I _do_ realize. That is _precisely_ why I am standing here.'

'...I...oh.' Her stomach fluttered and she suddenly felt foolish. 'Ah. I see. Well...I'll let you get back to that...' She eased away from him, then froze when his hand gently closed over her arm. Nyota looked up, surprised.

'I have been waiting for _you_, Nyota. In fact, I have been waiting twenty-three point six eight minutes for you to finish dinner with Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga.'

'Ohhh.' It was all she could muster. She closed her mouth and stared up into his black eyes, taking in the angles of his handsome face. His sensuous lips. Those lips...

'I have recently concluded that I have not done everything I needed to alert you to the change in our friendship.'

'There's been a change?' She couldn't really stop from echoing him since she was having an out of body experience.

'Yes. There was a change for _me_, but my overtures to you were too subtle and had gone unnoticed. I am also not sure if you are amenable to the idea of a relationship. I would like the opportunity to persuade you to change our status from one of friendship to one of a monogamous, committed relationship.'

'Monogamous relationship?' She was practically looking straight up at him, he was standing so closely to her.

'First, I would like to formally declare my intentions.'

Could he hear how fast her heart was beating? Her chest almost touched him as she sighed, 'Formally?' She held her breath when he drew her even closer, the heat of his body seeping comfortably into her.

He bent his head, his mouth mere inches from hers, 'Yes. I believe one does so with a gesture that is symbolic of one's intent.'

'Oh?' Her heart skipped a few beats and she closed her eyes as his lips made contact with hers. Those lips, those soft lips, so firm and yet gentle. His arms tightened around her, her breasts pressed into his hard chest.

She deepened the kiss, wanting to taste him. She ran her hands up the expanse of his back, relishing the feel of the silky suit fabric and he stopped for a moment to place her arms around his shoulders. His very _broad_ shoulders. She had to stand on tiptoe to do so, but she was now even closer to his lean length than before. And it felt delicious.

She smiled and finally broke the kiss, 'Well, Spock. I think I've been persuaded.' Her hands rested on his upper arms and she gave them a surreptitious squeeze. His biceps were very aesthetically pleasing.

'Yes. I think we have sufficiently fulfilled that requirement.'

Nyota stared at him, amazed that he could talk like that after such a sensual kiss. She arched an eyebrow at him, 'Indeed.' Though she noted he hadn't withdrawn from their embrace.

'However, now that I have formally declared my intentions to woo you...'

'_Woo_ me?' Damn, she was echoing again, but she was trying to get a grip on what Spock was doing.

His eyebrows rose, 'Yes. I will follow this up at a later date and time when we can commence better acquainting ourselves...'

'You want to go on a date?' She looked up at him in amused disbelief, not quite able to imagine dating a Vulcan.

'Well...several dates, of course. That is the most logical course available to us.'

'Oh, ok. Continue.' She was very curious as to what Spock had in mind.

'I have projected that thirty dates....'

Startled, 'Thirty?!' That seemed rather arbitrary, but she was sure that there was a method to Spock's...logic.

'Yes, Nyota.' He waited politely for a moment to see if she had anything to add, then continued, 'We shall have thirty dates, which will adequately inform us both on whether or not we are a compatible couple.'

'And then?'

'And then, after we consider the facts, we shall decide on whether or not to continue the relationship.'

'Do you think this could end the friendship?' She watched him closely for any minute change.

He didn't answer her right away, his eyes sliding away for a moment, 'There is a certain amount of risk that it would, but I have calculated that it is negligible and that we stand to gain far more than what could possibly be lost.' His eyes found hers again.

'Negligible?'

'Yes, Nyota, _negligible_.'

'So what happens if we decide to continue? What does that mean?'

'It means that we will continue in a monogamous relationship until the inevitable conclusion of a bonding ceremony.'

'You mean get _married_,' she said, incredulous.

'Affirmative.'

She shot a look around them, thankful that their corner of the rec room was unnoticed right now, 'On _Vulcan_.'

He nodded, 'Yes, in all likelihood.'

She sighed, 'Ok, but what if we've decided to be in a monogamous relationship after thirty dates and it still doesn't work out?' Nyota could feel Spock lace his fingers together behind her back, comfortable in his arms.

'It would end, of course, and it would not require mutual agreement to do so.'

She tapped his arm with her finger, feeling the hard bicep underneath, and considered his very rational approach. 'Ok.'

His head canted to one side, 'Ok?'

'Yeah. Ok.' She smiled, 'I'd like to go on thirty dates with you. I'm open to where this takes me.'

Spock seemed relieved, his eyes more relaxed, 'Then we are in agreement. There is, however, a condition I must insist upon...'

She drew back from him, 'A condition? Already?'

He brought her back, closer, 'Yes. I insist that you date me _exclusively_ during our trial period. Is this agreeable to you, Nyota?'

She searched his face, wondering what exactly she was getting herself into, but she felt no misgivings about this, not when it had been laid out for her in such a methodical way.

'Yes, Spock. It's agreeable.' She ran a fingertip lightly across his bottom lip, almost afraid to touch him, still uncertain about his telepathic abilities, but unable to resist him. 'And I think we should seal this deal with a kiss.' Nyota found that Spock was more than willing to honor that tradition.

* * *

A/N: You can also visit my wordpress homepage that's linked on my profile, where the story is also posted complete with appropriate pictures and links!

And just for the record: yes! Shatner is Jewish as well! Hence him singing the song! LOLKirk's song: The Hanukkah Song written and sung by Adam Sandler and yes, I know that Leonard Nimoy is also Jewish :D, McCoy's song: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch sung by Thurl Ravenscroft and Spock's piano piece with Franklin and Snoopy: Linus and Lucy by the Vince Guaraldi Trio


End file.
